IT racks may be utilized to store and organize computing equipment. For example, IT racks may be placed within a server room and various computing devices (e.g. computers, switches, power supplies, storage arrays, routers) may be attached to NEMA rails included within the IT rack. Typically, the computing devices attached to these NEMA rails are defined based upon their size in rail units (U's), wherein a 1U device is half as high as a 2U device, which is half as high as a 4U device.
As these IT racks become more crowded, cable routing systems may be utilized to route the cables to the various devices included within these IT racks. Unfortunately, such cable routing systems are attached to the NEMA rails included within the IT rack and, therefore, take up a rack unit space that could otherwise be occupied by a computing device.